Some cities are equipped with automatic systems for renting bicycles (bikes). These systems typically have a number of bicycle rental/storage stations located in different parts of the city. Each station enables a customer to rent, pickup, and return a bicycle.
To prevent theft, the bicycles stored at a station are secured to a bollard, post, dock, or other relatively fixed object, by a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism may release the bicycle once a rental has been validated. The bike then becomes available to the customer for use.
When the customer wishes to return the bicycle, the bicycle is returned to the bollard and again secured with the locking mechanism. In some bicycle rental systems, the bicycle may be returned to a bollard at any station.
People who do not chose to use bicycles for transportation may travel by car. Motorists find it is frequently necessary to periodically stop a vehicle and leave it unoccupied for a time. For this purpose, parking spaces may be designated for the temporary storage of vehicles. To prevent abuse and/or as a source of revenue, these parking spaces may be metered, requiring motorists to pay to park.
To collect payment, a parking meter may be located in close proximity to the parking space. This parking meter may be used to meter a single space, or a group of spaces. These spaces may be in close proximity to the meter on the side of a street, or part of a parking lot. For example, the assignee of the present application provides an automated parking payment and management system.